What is this Mess?
by VoldyIsAwesome
Summary: Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, a Dumbledore se le ocurre la brillante idea de reunir a las tres generaciones, que sorpresas habrá? Warming: Incesto, Chan, y yaoi! estan advertidos!
1. James y Lily

Chapter 1: James y Lily

Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería

7 de Septiembre, 2023

Sala Común de Gryffindor

-No puedo creer esto!- gruño Rose.

-Ya calma- dijo Lily mirando a Rose.- iremos a cambiar muertes, como dijo McGonagall.-

-Si! .PELIGROSO.- dijo frustrada.

-No importa chiquilla llorona, Minnie sabe por lo hace- dijo en tono burlón su arrogante primo James Potter II.

Rose volvió a gruñir y salió de la sala común de Gryffindor para avisarle a los demás amigos y no muy amigos de otras casas.

Minutos después, ya estando todos reunidos, McGonagall les advirtió no hacer nada estúpido porque podría causar cosas malas o peores, los chicos asintieron excepto por los Merodeadores II.

Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería

14 de Septiembre, 1996

Sala común de Gryffindor

-QUE?- no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa, era increíble lo que McGonagall les decía.-No lo puedo creer.-

-Ya oyeron, sus futuros hijos y sus padres del pasado estarán aquí.- dijo la profesora muy tranquila.

-Si! Será divertido!- grito de emoción Seamus, Dean, y otros pocos chicos.

-Silencio, no estamos en un circo.- dijo McGonagall mirando directamente hacia ellos.

-Lo sentimos.-

Ella solo no le prestó atención y se fue dejando a los chicos solos.

-HERMIONE! VERE A MIS HIJOS!- gritaba Ron muy contento.

-Sí, Ron ya lo sabemos.- contesto esta.

-Eres una amargada- dijo enojado, mientras Harry y Hermione sonrieron.

Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería

20 de Octubre, 1977

Pasillos de Hogwarts

-Chicos, Dumbledore nos quiere ver.- dijo Lily desesperada por saber que quiere el director.

-Es que ya el viejo chiflado nunca nos dejara en paz.- dijo Sirius enojado.

-Quiero terminar mi broma.- chillo James porque una Lily lo miraba con ojos amenazante.-Bien.- termino aceptando.

Entonces los Merodeadores y Lily caminaron hacia la oficina.

Oficina de Director

-Bienvenidos.- dijo Dumbledore mirando a algunos estudiantes Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.-Ustedes harán un viaje al futuro donde verán hijos y nietos.- Respondió muy tranquilo

-Increíble.- dijeron algunos otros esperaban con ansias.

-No hablare mucho, así que no hagan nada estúpido- dijo mirando a los Merodeadores.-Eso es todo así que adiós.-

Hogwarts

14 de Septiembre 1996

Gran Comedor

-Ya han llegado todos sus familiares así que pase el primero a presentarse.- dijo Dumbledore muy sonriente y ansioso.

-HOLA Hogwarts y Gente extraña!- la mayoría sabían quién era otros solo rodaron los ojos.- Yo soy el INUGUALABLE, HERMOSO, BELLO, PRECIOSO, GUAPO, EL DIOS DE LAS BROMAS James Potter!, gracias, gracias por los aplausos.- se alago mientras la pelirroja solo rodaba los ojos.

-Qué gran ego tiene.- dijo una chica.

-Te falto decir Sexy.- dijo Sirius que estaba en una mesa que había hecho Dumbledore para toda la primera generación.

- No tengo ego!, O si gracias Canuto, como decía Soy Gryffindor!- la mayoría aplaudió.- Juego Quidditch como buscador, materia favorita es DCAO, odio Historia de Magia y me encanta las bromas y adoro a mi novia Lily.-

Harry estaba muy feliz por ver a su padre, era increíble. No sabía si tenía que llorar, saltar, sonreír, solo estaba feliz.

-Ya Potter es suficiente.- dice desde la mesa Lily roja como su cabello.

-Está bien cariño.- responde este sonriente, se levanto para ir donde estaba James y presentarse.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lily Evans, tengo 17 años y soy hija de padres muggles.- muchos las miraron con desprecio.- como sea, mi materia favorita es DCAO, odio Adivinanza es ridículo.- muchas asintieron en especial Hermione.- quiero ser aurora, soy prefecta perfecta y permio anual y eso es todo de mi gracias.- dijo muy educadamente.


	2. Sirius y Regulus Black

Chapter 2: Sirius y Regulus Black

-Dumbledore ya llegamos.- dijo la señora Molly mientras entraba al gran comedor junto con varias personas como, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Fred y George, y su esposo Arthur, también estaban Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, Andrómeda y Ted Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks y Remus Lupin, y Bellatrix.

Muchos estaban sorprendidos por ver a Bellatrix, ella solo fue y se sentó con su hermana Narcissa en una mesa que Dumbledore había puesto para ellos.

-Que pase el siguiente- dijo Dumbledore.

-Yo soy el GUAPO, SEXY, Re BELLO, Re HERMOSO…-

-Ya deja tu ego hermano.- dijo un chico encapuchado.

-Vamos Reg, que te pasa? Solo digo la verdad- dijo sonriente pero se rindió.-Esta bien, Yo soy Sirius Black.- muchas chicas vieron lo guapo que era y dieron un profundo y largo suspiro. Pero nadie se dio cuenta que Regulus estaba muy pero muy enojado, pero ya Sirius sabía que su hermano estaba ardiendo de celos y podía arrancarle la cara a las chicas.

-Chicas, lo siento pero yo tengo dueño y es chico.- las chicas se decepcionaron al saber que al grandísimo Sirius Black le gustaban los chicos.- tengo 17 años y soy Gryffindor.- la casa de Gryffindor aplaudió.-mi materia favorita es DCAO y odio Historia de magia, juego Quidditch y quiero ser un Auror, tengo novio y eso es todo de mi, adelante Reg.-

-Hola, mi nombre es Regulus Black.- muchos chicas se enamoraron de esa mirada sexy de Regulus y suspiraron.

-No violen a mi hermano!- grito Sirius enojado y Celoso?

Muchos no supieron identificar esa mirada, pero si estaba enojado. Los únicos que pudieron identificar mejor su mirada fueron, Remus, Lily, James, Andrómeda, Peter y Nymphadora y claro todos de la tercera generación.

-Que, estas celoso?- pregunto una chica con burla.

-No, no estoy celoso.- ante esas palabras Regulus no pudo evitar reír, al igual que muchos.

- Pues celoso es lo que pareces.- dijo Narcissa aburrida.

A Harry se le pareció extraño su padrino solo le dijo que salió con un hombre a quien jamás dejo de amar y que murió en el mismo año que murió su hermano Regulus, se preguntaba por qué estaba enojado.

-Puedo seguir con mi presentación?- dijo Regulus ya aburrido, todos guardaron silencio.- como ven, no pueden suspirar de nuevo, porque mi hermanito, se pondrá celosito aunque, a mi me van los chicos al igual que el.- dijo mirando como su familia los miraban extrañados, en realidad a ellos no le importaban que él fuera gay pero que cumpliera los requisitos de la familia, casarse, tener hijos y eso dos hombres no lo pueden tener, o si?

- tengo 15 años, no juego Quidditch y voy a Slytherin.- la casa de Slytherin aplaudió.- Mi materia favorita es Pociones y DCAO y no me gusta Herbolaria, aun no he pensado lo que quiero ser, tengo novio y eso es todo.-

-Quien será ese novio? Si, supiera que el hermano de su noviecito estaba celosito de unas chicas, por ellas haberle mandado piropos a su hermano, imagínense un triangulo amoroso.- rio Seamus sin poder parar.

-Cállate! si no quieres morir- dijo Sirius queriendo explotar, pero de vergüenza.


	3. Remus J Lupin

Chapter 3: Remus J. Lupin

Un chico guapo se paró de su asiento y camino hacia donde estaba el director para presentarse.

-Hola, yo soy Remus John Lupin y tengo 17 años, soy Gryffindor- la casa de Gryffindor aplaudió.

-Wau, profesor que guapo y joven se ve.- dijo una chica de Ravenclaw.

Remus mayor se sonrojo al igual que Remus menor, pero una enojada Nymphadora le dé volvió una mirada de enojo.

-Lunático, eres profesor!- se burlaron James y Sirius a la vez.- no le enseñaras a los niños chicos nuestras bromas verdad?-

-Por dios, saben que no hago bromas con ustedes.- dijeron Remus mayor y menor.

-PORDIOSQUEVIEJOESTAS!- grito Sirius mirándolo fijamente.

-Oye!- grita Remus menor.

-ya cálmense- decía McGonagall mientras veía a los chicos "hablar"

Sirius hiso silencio y dejo que Remus continuara presentándose.- no juego Quidditch, mi materia favorita es DCAO, soy prefecto y premio anual aunque Lily me gano, no tengo novia y eso es todo.-

**Estoy enojada por no obtener reviews o likes**


	4. Fuera

Chapter 4: Fuera

Un chico con cara de rata se paro en frente de todos, lo cual se volvió su pesadilla y peor error. Porque? Porque un enojado Harry Potter tomo fuerzas para golpearlo muy fuerte en la cara.

-Oye, que fue lo que él te hizo para golpearlo.- dijo Sirius preocupado.

Nadie dijo o hizo nada, todos sabían él porque Harry se comportaba así y tenía derecho. James y Lily al igual que Remus menor se acercaron preocupados por Peter.

-Esta rata asquerosa no necesita presentación, por esta rata ustedes murieron!- grito Harry mirando a Lily al igual que a James.

-Que…- susurraron James y Sirius.

-Si!, el los vendió a Voldemort!- volvió a gritar pero esta vez llorando de dolor.

Lily sin saber que es su hijo se acerco y lo abrazo para poder consolarlo.

-Mamá…- susurro.

-Que dijiste?- dijo Lily alejándose.

-Tú eres mi madre- afirmo él.- y James es mi padre.-

Lily solo sonrió al igual que James de una mala noticia, a una buena es increíble, al minuto llevaron a Peter a la enfermería.

**Les daré otro capítulo.**


	5. Alice y Frank

Chapter 5: Alice & Frank

-Hola, a todos!- saludo una chica de pelo corto.- mi nombre es Alice White, soy prefecta, soy Gryffindor, mi materia favorita es Herbolaria y detesto Ruinas Antiguas, eso es todo de mi.- sonrio mirando a otro chico al lado de ella.

-Hola, yo soy Frank Longbottom, me gusta el Quidditch pero no lo juego, es que soy muy torpe, mi materia favorita es Herbolaria, no tengo novia y eso es todo.- dijo sonriendo torpemente.

-De verdad que es torpe.- dijo una chica.

-Oye, no digas eso.- dijo Lily defensiva.

-Es obvio que es torpe- dijo una Slytherin.

Alice y Frank volvieron al asiento y no le prestaron asunto a cosas de los Slytherin, ya estaban acostumbrados a eso.

-El siguiente…- dijo Dumbledore.

**Siento mucho hacerlo corto, el problema es que no me llegan las ideas. pero desde el capitulo 14 y adelante son largos.**

**Al principio sera Ginny y Harry, Hermione y Ron. pero después tengo planeado en terminarlo siendo Harmione y Ron x Luna y Seamus x Ginny. esta historia también esta publicada en potterfics y me han llegado 2 comentarios, uno diciendo que quiere Harry x Ginny y otro comentario que quiere que sea Hermione x Harry. entonces dije que tendrían que votar por la pareja preferida Harry x Hermione o Harry x Ginny.**

**Quiero que ustedes también voten, les doy una semana a partir de hoy, tienen que ser mas de 15 votos y la pareja que obtenga mas sera la ganadora.**

**LO SE ESTA LLENO DE INCESTO ESTA HISTORIA**


	6. Andromeda, Bellatrix y Cissy

Chapter 6: Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Narcissa

Tres chicas que eran diferentes se detuvieron en frente de todos. Una era Alta, cabello Marón castaño, ojos café. La otra también era alta, tenía cabello negro y lacio, y unos ojos oscuros. La última era un poco más baja que la otras dos, cabello rubio casi blanco, ojos castaños y oscuros. Para las tres ser hermanas eran muy diferentes.

-Mi nombre es Andrómeda Black, tengo 20 años, y por supuesto ya Salí de Hogwarts, fui Slytherin.- la casa aplaudió.- no jugué Quidditch, me gustaba verlo, mi materia favorita fue DCAO y fui Prefecta y premio anual, estoy una relación con Ted Tonsk.-

-Ya lo saben madre.- dijo Nym, llamando la atención de su madre.

-Madre?- dijo ella con emoción.

-Sí, madre y me tuvieron a mi.- respondió.- de hecho estas embarazada, ahora-

Andrómeda con emoción corrió hacia su hija y se sentó junto con ella.

-Mi nombre es Bellatrix Black, tengo 18 años, ya Salí del mugroso Hogwarts, fui Slytherin.- la casa nuevamente aplaudió.- no jugué Quidditch, es una pérdida de tiempo, mi materia favorita fue Pociones, fui prefecta y premio anual, y últimamente no me dedico a nada entonces voy de vez en cuando a la mansión Lestrange.- dijo.

-Me preguntaría donde estaría el yo de Bellatrix ahora!- se burlo Sirius.

-Aquí estoy mediocre!- se burlo esta vez ella.- Si supieras que te gane en una batalla!-

-MENTIROSA- dijo lo más alto que podía.-Y POR CIERTO QUE VIEJAESTAS!-

-Si te miraras al espejo, traidor- respondió esta.

-Reg, que piensas de mi?- dijo volteando hacia su hermano buscando ayuda.-Soy Sexy, no?...sé que te parezco sexy-

-Por dios, acaso son amantes- dijo Ginny.

-Siempre son así, no te preocupes.- dijo Remus salvándolos.

Solo Remus, Peter, Andrómeda, James y Lily sabían de la Amorosa relación entre Regulus y Sirius. Aunque siempre tienen problemas, pero se resuelven.

-Yo aun sigo aquí…- dijo Narcissa enojada.

Todos siguieron en silencio y Narcissa empezó a presentarse.- Hola, mi nombre es Narcissa Black, tengo 17 años, acabo de salir de Hogwarts, fui Slytherin.- la casa volvió a aplaudir.- no jugué Quidditch, mi materia favorita fue DCAO, fui prefecta y premio anual, gracias eso es todo de mi.-


	7. Lucius, Severus y Roxanne

Chapter 7: Lucius, Severus y Roxanne

Un chico alto rubio y guapo, se detuvo enfrente de todos para presentarse.

-Hola, mi nombre es Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, tengo 19 años, soy un Slytherin.- la casa de Slytherin aplaude.- mi materia favorita es DCAO y no me gusta Herbolaria, estoy comprometido con Narcissa Black.-

-Estoy comprometido con Narcissa Black.- se burlo Sirius con voz de chica.

-Eso es Canuto, bien hecho.- rio James.

Lucius rodo sus ojos con enojo y Lily se rio.

-Fui prefecto y premio anual.- finalizo.

-Snape te toca.- dijo una chica muy parecida a Lucius.

Un chico con cabello largo, grasiento y muy guapo, se detuvo donde anteriormente estaba Lucius. El chico llevaba un libro abierto y lo leía mientras caminaba, pero también miraba por donde Pisaba un pie.

-Hola, mi nombre es Severus Snape.- todos miraron a Snape con terror.- tengo 17 años, soy un Slytherin.- la casa aplaudió.- no juego Quidditch, mi materia favorita es DCAO y no me gusta Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, soy prefecto y premio anual.-

Snape se retiro y James le tenía una sorpresa.-O…Snevillus, te gustaría sentarte aquí.- dijo amablemente y una sonrisa lo cual era lo contrario.

Severus no le prestó atención y fue a sentarse junto a Regulus. Lily miro mal a James.

-Qué?- pregunto James muy inocente.

-Qué?- repitió Lily con enojo.- Potter deberás no cambias.-

La chica parecida a Lucius miro a James y Lily con desprecio.- Yo soy Roxanne Malfoy, hermana gemela de Lucius.- Muchos no estaban contento por tener que aguantar otra Malfoy.- tengo 19 años, soy una Slytherin.- la casa de Slytherin aplaudió.-

-Hay demasiados Slytherin's.- se quejo una Ravenclaw y una Gryffindor.

- Que esperabas un boleto de avión a Alaska- se burlo Roxanne.- jugué Quidditch como cazadora, aunque sirvo para buscadora. Mi materia favorita fue Pociones y no me gusta Historia de Magia, trabajo como Aurora, fui Prefecta y premio anual.-

-Profesor, la primera generación termino de presentarse.- dijo McGonagall mirándolo.-creo que ya es hora para la segunda.-

-Primero que coman algo.- dijo Dumbledore.


	8. Ron Weasley

Chapter 8: Ronald Weasley

-Mmm…hoo…hola mi nombre es Ron Weasley.- dijo casi tropezándose.- tengo 17 años, soy Gryffindor y mis padres son Arthur y Molly Weasley.- muchos estaban aburridos porque ya lo conocían.- juego Quidditch, soy Guardián, y soy prefecto pero no premio anual, eso es todo de mi gracias.-

-este chico me agrada.- dijo James.

-Claro, todo que tiene que ver con Gryffindor te agrada.- dijo Lily rodando los ojos.

-CUANTOS HIJOS TIENEN MOLLY Y ARTHUR!- grito Sirius.- apuesto que 20-

Molly lo miro amenazante, por lo cual él se asusto sorprendido.-Y cuantos tú crees, que tu tendrás!- contraataco ella.

-Depende…de lo que…mi novio quiera.- dijo él nervioso.

-Me encantaría hablar con el.- respondió ella sonriente.

-Eh… pronto.- dijo débilmente y más nervioso aun.

-Eso espero.- respondió ella.

Regulus no podía aguantar viendo esa escena, y empezó a burlarse de Sirius.

-OYE- grito.

Regulus continúo.

-Acaso dos hombres pueden tener hijos?- pregunto una Slytherin.

-Si- dijo Hermione rápidamente.- pueden tener hijos, claro que necesitan una poción muy poderosa que convierta dicho hombre en una mujer, después que nazca el bebe, el hombre recuperara su cuerpo.-

-Oye Reg, ella sabe mucho sobre estas cosas.- dijo Sirius sonriente.

-Es que es una sabelotodo.- respondió Ron.


	9. Hermione Granger y Luna Lovegood

Chapter 9: Hermione y Luna

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate se paro en frente de todos. Muchos sabían quién era pero otros no.

-Mi nombre es Hermione Jane Granger, y soy hija de padres Muggles.- muchos hicieron una mueca de asco por lo cual ella no le dio importancia.- tengo 17 años, no juego Quidditch, me gusta ir a verlo para apoyar a Harry.- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo.- soy Gryffindor casi fui a Ravenclaw.- la casa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos.

-Gryffindor es Increíble!- dijeron James y Sirius.

-mi materia favorita es Ruinas Antiguas y no me gusta Adivinanza, es una pérdida de tiempo.- dijo ella mientras Lily asentía.-soy Prefecta y premio anual.-

-Es una copia de Lily!- dijo Sirius.- solo que es castaña!-

Todos rieron ante esto.

Hermione fue a su asiento mientras, una chica bajita se acerca.

-Hola, soy Luna Lovegood y tengo 16 años, no juego Quidditch, me interesa más investigar sobre Nargles, soy Ravenclaw.- la casa aplaudió por primera vez.- mi materia favorita es Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y no me gusta Transformación, no soy prefecta pero, si premio anual.-

-Es igual a su padre.- dijo Alice, mientras Lily asentía.

Lo se es muy corto...


	10. Harry Potter

Chapter 10: Harry Potter

-Hola, yo soy Harry James Potter, hijo de James y Lily Potter.- James salto de alegría y Lily solo sonrió.- tengo 17 años, juego Quidditch como buscador y capitán del equipo.- James volvió a saltar de alegría.- soy Gryffind- .-

-ESTE ES EL HIJO PERFECTO- James Potter lanzo un chillido de emoción al decirlo.

-Ya deja de interrumpirlo!- le reclamo Lily.

-Bien- respondió.

-Soy Gryffindor.-

-Hijo, eres increíble.- dijo feliz.

-JAMES POTTER!- gruño Lily.

James se calmo, mientras Sirius le daba palmadas en la espalda de consuelo.

-mi materia favorita es DCAO y no me va muy bien Pociones, no soy prefecto ni perimo anual.- dijo sonriente.

-Porque no eres prefecto?- pregunto Lily triste.

-Por unas cositas, que pasa cada año.- dijo nervioso.

-COSITAS!- grito Seamus con burla.- COSOTAS, será la palabra.-

-Que cosas hace?- pregunto Lily.

-Simple.- dijo George.

-En primer año, venció a un trol, protegió una piedra y venció a Voldemort- dijo Ginny.

-Oh por dios.- dijo Lily preocupada.

-por que protegerías una piedra?- pregunto James.

-Esa piedra te mantenía vivo por largos años.- dijo Ron

-INCREIBLE.- dijo James y Sirius.

- En segundo año, venció a Voldemort de nuevo en la cámara de los secretos y salvo a Ginny.- dijo Dean.

-Mi hijo es fantástico.- dijo James orgulloso, mientras recibía un codazo de Lily.

-En tercer año, hizo el encantamiento patronus y venció mas de mil dementores y salvo la vida de Sirius Black y Buckbeak, una criatura mágica acompañado de Hermione.- dijo George.

-Por que me salva la vida?- pregunta Sirius.

-Luego sabrás.- dijo Hermione.

-En cuarto año, gano torneo de los tres magos y volvió a vencer a Voldemort.- dijo Ron.

-Oh dios!- dijeron Lily y Alice

-En Quinto año, fundó un club y enseño a chicos y chicas de diferentes edades hechizos de defensa, en contra de Voldemort y lo volvió a vencer.- dijo Hermione

-En sexto año, acompaño a Dumbledore en misiones peligrosas, y lucha contra muchos Mortifagos.- dijo Neville.

-Oh por dios.- volvió a mencionar Lily.

-En séptimo año, decide abandonar Hogwarts junto con Hermione y Ron, y deciden buscar Horrucrex, destruye a Voldemort y muchas cosas más, como le roban a Bellatrix…- dijo Seamus que obviamente fue interrumpido por Sirius.

-Esa estuvo buena!- dijo felizmente Sirius. – y que le roban?-

-La espada de Gryffindor.- respondió Harry.

-Porque tendría ella la espada de Gryffindor?- pregunto James.

-Por orden de Voldemort, creo.- dijo Dean.

-Siguiente…- dijo Dumbledore.

**Porfavorrrrrrrrrrrrr lean mis fics si le interesan y si lo leen siganlo y pongala en sus favoritos si quieren no los obligo deveras quiero ganar el reto tematico de julio!**


	11. Los hermanos Weasley parte 1

Chapter 11: Los hermanos Weasley parte 1

Un chico alto de cabello rojo, y ojos castaños se detuvo en frente de todos los presentes.

-Hola, mi nombre es Charlie Weasley, tengo 26 años y soy el mayor de los hermanos Weasley.- dijo el chico mirando a todos de la primera generación.

-Espero que les gusten las bromas.- dijo Sirius.

-Ya cállate.- dijo Lily ya aburrida de escuchar a Sirius.

-Fui Gryffindor.- la casa Gryffindor aplaudió.- mi materia favorita fue Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, jugué Quidditch como buscador, no fui prefecto y tampoco fui premio anual.-

Otros dos chicos se acercaron, junto a Charlie. Y el más alto empezó a hablar.- Hola, mi nombre es Bill Weasley, tengo 24 años y soy el segundo más mayor de la familia, y fui Gryffindor.- la casa nuevamente aplaudió.-mi materia favorita fue DCAO y no me gusto Pociones, estoy casado con Fleur Weasley de soltera Delancourt, que ahora está embarazada, no fui prefecto y fui premio anual, eso es todo de mi.-

-Eres tu Victorie- dijo una voz femenina de la tercera generación.

Muchos la miraron sin entender. Ella solo sonrió y dijo.- entenderán más tarde.-

-Este es más interesante- dijo Sirius mirando a James.

-Porque miran tanto a los hijos de Molly?- dijo Lily sin entender.

-Quiero restregarle en la cara, que mis hijos son mas lindos.- respondió Sirius.

-OYE, .ESO.- respondió enojada.

-Bien, bien.- dijo Sirius y James asintió.

-Cuando termine el Show me avisan.- dijo un chico de Hufflepuff.

Así hicieron silencio y el próximo chico podría presentarse,

-Hola, mi nombre es Percy Weasley, tengo 22 años, y soy el tercero más mayor de los hermanos Weasley. –

-Percy tu segundo nombre…- dijo George.

-Cállate- dije este.

-Qué? acaso no te gusta que te digan Pomposo?- se burlo George, James y Sirius rieron ante esto.

-Eres un idiota.-

-De veras que no dejan de reproducirse.- rió Sirius, Molly lo miro amenazante.

-Fui Gryffindor.- la casa aplaudió.- mi materia favorita fue DCAO y no me gusta Adivinanza, no tengo novia, fui prefecto y premio anual, y renuncie al ministerio.-

-Wau este chico al fin quebró una regla para el.- rió un Ravenclaw.

-Es un Gryffindor que esperabas.- dijo Ginny rodando sus ojos.

Muchos Gryffindors rieron y Sirius rompió el silencio.

-De-tin marin-de….- dijo Sirius jugando con sus dedos.

-De que estás hablando?- pregunto Remus con el ceño fruncido.

-Que te importa?- dijo Sirius aun jugando con sus dedos; y Remus sonrió ampliamente.

-Cara de torta-

-Heyy! Mi cara no se parece a una torta!- dijo mirando a Regulus; Regulus sonrió con burla.

-En serio le crees?-

Muchos hijos de padres Muggles rieron fuerte mientras los de sangre pura no entendían…

Nada.

-Hey! De que se ríen?-

-Ay mi Canuto querido…- dijo Tonsk riendo de manera sarcástica.- acaso no lees frases, Muggles infantiles? Porque si no tendré que darte mi libro.- dijo sacando un pequeño libro color Verde.

**Espero que les guste...**

**ANUNCIO: Aquí sera Harmione y en Potterfics sera Hanny (porque en potterfics votaron mas por hanny y aqui por Harmione) Gracias por molestarse en leer. 3**

**Un Review? Follows? Favorite? se los agradecería **


	12. Nota de Autora: IMPORTANTE

**NO, NO SE PREOCUPEN SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO PARA USTEDES!**

**El problema es que mi labtop no carga siempre muestra "Conectado y sin cargarse" deberas odio esa palabra y no podre actualizar por eso, si ustedes saben como puedo arreglar el problema le estaré agradecida, la bateria de mi labtop es nueva asi que ese no es el problema y el cargador esta en perfectas condiciones, si no saben como solucionarlo tendrán que esperar hasta que llegue a Estados Unidos y podre estar online casi todo el tiempo y podre continuar aunque digaaaa "conectado y sin cargarse"**

**Para que llegue a Estados Unidos no tendrán que esperar mucho, me ire el 26 de este mes (Si es que llego viva! y un naco traficante no explota el avión) y talvez tenga el capitulo para el 28...(Si es que no me invitan a hacer bromas por telefono o me invitan a parque de diversiones jajajaja) (y este maldito internet lo odiooo) deseen me suerte y que se arregle antes de mi cumple el próximo mes.**

**Besos,**

**VoldyIsAwesome**


End file.
